Kira Kaptured
by Angelblaze2007
Summary: "Ugh…Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?" Light whispered, he was freezing, hungry and thirsty. He was lying on a hard metal table, which stung at his back; giving him a backache and making him involuntarily arch his back and shiver.
1. Kaptured and Konfused

I don't own Death Note…or the episode of L's death would have at least been filled with yaoi.

This is my first fanfic that involves sex so excuse me if it isn't good, I might continue it but I also have more ideas for other stories…

Light's POV

'Perhaps' Light whispered to himself 'This is the punishment of killing…'

He had killed hundreds of thousands of criminals who had done crimes, some serious, some not so. He let out a deep sigh as he opened his eyes, the banging and throbbing in his head becoming ever more painful as he did so. He couldn't see, a blindfold was put on him as a precaution. He hissed as he tried to move his hands, they were tried together with rope that hurt and stung at the wrists and rubbed them past raw making him bleed drops of dark red blood onto the floor.

"So…Light"

Ryuzaki's voice filled the room and echoed off the walls, causing Lights headache to become ever more painful.

"Ugh…Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?" Light whispered, he was freezing, hungry and thirsty. He was lying on a hard metal table, which stung at his back; giving him a backache and making him involuntarily arch his back and shiver.

Ryuzaki let out an evil laugh that made Light almost whimper and cringe in fear. A smooth seductive voice whispered into his ear.

"I've figured it all out…your kira aren't you?"

Light gasped and looked as much in the other direction of the voice as he could

"No Ryuzaki, I'm not. Why do you suspect me?"

He laughed again and ripped the blindfold off, and stared into Lights eyes, so closely that his lips glazed over Light's.

"Ryuzaki…what is it?"

He pulled out a small knife, backing up and showing it to Light then points it downwards towards his heart. Light gasped and closed his eyes tightly.

"Stop moving…You might get sliced."

Light calmed down, somewhat and held his breath as a sliver blade sliced through his designer shirt without cutting the sensitive skin beneath it

Light breathed out in relief, he wasn't going to kill him. Not yet at least.

"Light…tell me…"

Light looked up, hoping he could find a way out of…whatever Ryuzaki was doing.

"Hmm?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Light blushed and turned away, nervous and scared of what would happen if he answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryuzaki whispered, then leaned his head down, towards Light's neck then licked at the crook of his neck, causing him to arch his back and moan quietly in pleasure.

"Mmm so sensitive!" Ryuzaki whispered, kissing downwards towards his nipples and listening to Lights moans and whimpers. He could feel his pants already becoming tight from just pleasuring Light.

"R-Ryuzaki…why are you doing this?" Light moaned and hissed, Ryuzaki's fingers were passing over his nipple, instantly making them stiff.

"Because…you're kira..."

"That's not true…you know that… but even if I was kira… why not just kill me?" Light asked, knowing that it would be bad to put in the 'If I was kira' statement, but since it would be even more suspicious to try to take it back he left it alone.

"Because you're also sensitive and..." Ryuzaki stopped for a moment to use the knife, still in his right hand, to lift up under Lights chin, forcing him to look up or be cut. Making the lights above him brighten his features showing his honey hair and deep red eyes, "very…very...attractive"

He dropped the knife and moved back down to the nipple suckling on it, making Light arc his back even further off up of the metal table he was tied down to and almost scream in pleasure.

"Ryuzaki…please stop this! I…I don't want it..." Lights voice was desperate and scared. Ryuzaki smiled the fact that he was scaring kira, and at the same time pleasuring Light made him feel triumphant over the world… over death… almost over god.

"Really Light…or should I say kira?" Ryuzaki smiled as he began moving his knee against Lights crotch, which light responded with a hiss and thrust, which made him want even more.

"Ahhhh….R-Ryuzaki…s-stop!!"

"Your mouth says one thing…" Ryuzaki cut off as he rubbed his hands over Lights crotch, feeling the rock hard erection underneath and licked his lips "But your body…says something completely different." He continued rubbing it, making Light shiver.

"I...I…Ahhhh…..so good….yes" Lights moans filled the room as he continued thrusting in Ryuzaki's hands.

He licked his lips and unzipped Lights pants and heard Light gasped as the cold air hit his erection.

"No…no…please Ryuzaki stop!" Light screamed.

Ryuzaki's tongue passed over the bright pink tip off Light's rough erection.

"Mm… your nice… and virgin." Ryuzaki laughed. He enjoyed this deeply; he'd rip his virginity from him, slowly and painfully and maybe even make kira his slave.

Light gasped, a pleasant long moan leaving his throat. He couldn't believe what was happening. His body was betraying him, making him moan and even accepting Ryuzaki's sexual torture. Light could barely process what was happening. The future god of the world was not only captured. But he was about to be raped by his rival.

"No...No...Please…no...Stop it Ryuzaki" Light was about to cry, his voice in a whimper. Ryuzaki smiled. It sounded feminine and only aroused him more.

"Don't worry…I'll make this nice and good for you…" Ryuzaki whispered, then wrapped his tongue around the head, teasing it

"Oooooh….please…"

"shhhh…."

Ryuzaki dipped and moved his tongue against the hole at the tip of Lights erection, making precum drip from it

"Ahhhh…Ryuzaki…so good…"

He licked from base to tip, teasing the hard on playfully and giggling as he did so. Then he suddenly thrusted the whole erections down his throat, earning a loud scream from Light

"Ohhh please! RYUZAKI! Please…f-finish me!"

Ryuzaki giggled and laughed, sending vibrations down lights erection and driving him absolutely insane with pleasure that he never felt before. He planned to drive Light off the edge, make him scream and moan with such pleasure that he'd be unable to love anyone else. Then, when he gained the trust and love of light, he'd be able to get him to slip enough of his knowledge, to determine how much he know, and whether or not he was kira from all he knew.

Light's screams filled the room; Ryuzaki giggled even more filling Light with more and more pleasure. Light was so close to his orgasm.

"Please...ugh…DON'T STOP...More! More…Ahhhh….please…ohhh" Light gasped as he finally reached his limit, spurting cum straight down Ryuzaki's throat, all over his mouth and onto his chin.

"Ahhhh…Ryuzaki..." Light whispered weakly. He was exhausted.

"Don't worry…I'll let you rest. For now..." Ryuzaki slowly dressed Light as light fell asleep, having wonderful dreams of Ryuzaki making love to him.

"Tomorrow" Ryuzaki whispered, low so that he wouldn't wake Light "I'll take your virginity..."


	2. Kira's New King

Yay. New Chapter super fast. Loving all the readers. Please review. I just want to know that you guys like how it's going. Thank you very much.

Btw

YAOI = BOY ON BOY SEX. Don't like? DON'T READ.

* * *

Pleasure was filling him. It felt so good, sudden licks and bites all over all of the sudden areas of his body, moving him shudder and scream his lovers name over and over until he finally reached his climax.

"Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki watched his love carefully, admiring his every movement; every arch of his back from his sensual dreaming of how much his lover, or master, would play with his body.

"Just wait my daring" He whispered "I'll make you feel even greater pleasure…"

Light screamed out in pleasure, still sleeping and dreaming sweet wet dreams when it ended. He rested quietly for a moment before waking up.

"Ahhhh….ugh…" Light moaned, still somewhat tired.

"Hello…my toy." Ryuzaki whispered in a smooth, sexual voice.

Light instantly remember what happened and felt horrible. Ryuzaki had pleasured him against his emotional will, his body betrayed him and gave into Ryuzaki and further more…he had an orgasm. Ryuzaki made him have his first non self inflicted orgasm…he didn't want this. Any of this. He wanted to become the god of this word, not some sex slave. If anything he wanted to rid the world of Ryuzaki and his elk. He wanted a world of peace, not Ryuzaki pleasuring him. Tears filled his eyes as though of how his body, his voice, betrayed him. Making him moan, and move just as Ryuzaki wanted. It sickened him, doing those things with someone he didn't like. With someone as the same sex as him. He cried, shoulders shaking as he sobbed, he body felt dirty and used. The whole world got darker as though not even he, the new god, could fix it.

Ryuzaki saw him cry he saw his sniffle and scream in anger and rage. Tears filled his own eyes and soon he found himself getting up and heading downstairs to where he lover was held.

Light couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to die. He wanted to be wiped of the face of the earth. He felt dirty and sticky; his body didn't even feel like it was his anymore.

"Please…someone. Anyone…just…kill me. "

"No" Ryuzaki replied quietly, loud enough though so that Light could hear

Light hated him. He looked at him with eyes focused like twin lasers; this man had put him through so much emotional and mental pain inside that he wanted to wash himself with his organs and blood. Disgusting but true. He wanted nothing more then to kill him in the slowest and most painful way imaginable.

"Don't look at me like that…Light…" Ryuzaki gave him a gentle look, like he actually cared about how he felt. Light couldn't stand it anymore.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE DISGUSTING EYES!" Light screamed angrily. He needed to get this man to at least know how much this hurt him inside "I….I once thought you were a friend…I thought you cared about how I felt…" Light let out a few tears, sniffling loudly.

Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to watch his darling cry like this. Ryuzaki stepped over to Light and grabbed his chin and kissed him gently then looked at him, straight in his eyes

"Please…don't cry, when you cry you make me feel…horrible." Ryuzaki whispered sadly. Light stared for a moment; so many emotions filled his body as Ryuzaki whispered to him gentle, loving words that made Light feel happy and, for once in his life as he never felt before, loved. Tears of rainbow different feelings filled his eyes, overflowed and rolled down his cheeks. Ryuzaki kissed his cheek, licking up his tears and comforting him.

Light looked to Ryuzaki, blushing and whimpering.

"Ryuzaki…take my virginity." Light whispered nervously

Ryuzaki smiled "Okay…but were doing foreplay..." He licked over his slave's neck bone, teasing him and laughing quietly.

Light blushed and looked down "Mmm…Ryuzaki…pleasure me more..."

Ryuzaki stepped back and walked away "Be right back love…"

A few moments later he turned with a cart with a few items on it. Light ran his eyes over it and gasped. Gags, a piece of thread, a dildo, some lube and ice cream toppings among other things were on it.

Light blushed "Please...do with my body as you please."

Ryuzaki smirked and took up the piece of tread in his right hand and grabbed one of Lights nipples in his left, twisting a tiny bit and passing his thumb over it, making it erect extremely quickly. Light hissed and blushed. Ryuzaki took the small piece of tread and tied it around lights now hardened nipple, making it stand up and making Light scream his name from the pleasure filling him.

"Please…ugh..NO MORE Ryuzaki…I need you inside of me…"

He laughed "Patience little one…"

His tongue circled the nipple, and felt something hard against his knee and felt it rub against him roughly. He looked down and smiled, Light rubbing his erection against his knee, and moaning loudly from finding something to help him get off.

"Fine then...my adorable little slave…I'll shorten the foreplay a bit…" Ryuzaki smirked "Do you like Strawberry or Chocolate?"

"Strawberry…"

Ryuzaki dripped some strawberry all over his fingers and stuck one in his mouth,

Light suckled on the finger and blushed.

Ryuzaki squeezed out some lube with his other hand and coated two fingers with it. He moved those fingers towards Light's back hole, and entered him with one. He made his lovers back arch off the metal table from a mixture of pain and pleasure, he moved his fingers even deeper, looking for that spot that would make his lover scream out in pleasure he never felt before.

"Ahhhh IT HURTS! Take it out! Take it out…" Light cried out. Squirming and moving on the table, still tied down.

"Calm down…it'll turn into more pleasure then you can ever imagine." Ryuzaki purred.

He kept prodding around searching for that spot, he moved against the walls listening to Light's pleas to stop. He moved his fingers back, planning to stop it since he couldn't find it, and earned a moan. He moved his fingers against the wall, searching again and pinpointed that sensitive spot.

"AHH….Ryu…Ryuzaki.." Light moaned.

He watched his lover carefully as he abused that sensitive spot, teased it and made it his. Light had a hard on and pre cum was dripping from the tip of him. Ryuzaki smiled and untied Light, then pulled him onto his lap after unzipping his pants.

"Ready?" Ryuzaki questioned him. He had a hard on from just watching Light's squirming body after he teased his sensitive spot. He couldn't take it anymore.

Light nodded and wrapped his legs around Ryuzaki's waist, his cheek taking on a dark pink color as he felt Ryuzaki's erection prod his hole.

"Alright then" Ryuzaki said slowly, then moved himself back and moved himself inside of Light.


	3. King's Konfusion

Glad to see that people are actually reading this. I will Kontinue. Btw, I'll be making some Gaara X Sasuke yaoi for a friend. DUN WORR-E MANDEEH I WILL MAKE IT NIIIIICE.

Light gasped and hugged Ryuzaki desperately trying not to cry or show the he was in 's erection was tearing he wanted this; in the depths of his soul he knew he loved Ryuzaki's touch and scent. He wanted to be pleasured.

"Are you okay Light?" Ryuzaki questioned him and examined his face with gentle, caring eyes.

"Yes…please keep going." Ryuzaki did as he was told and thrusted into Light's body, trying to remember where that sensitive spot was. He moved around his lovers walls searching for it, and rubbed against that sweet spot.

"Ahhhh….ahhh…right there!" Light moaned

Ryuzaki smiled, Light had tightened around him and was keeping him near that spot. He moved himself against that spot gently, trying to make sure he did this right. He wanted to pleasure Light yet at the same time he couldn't really pleasure him. He was Kira. Ryuzaki knew that, and Ryuzaki never gets anything wrong. Right?

Light blushed and bounced on Ryuzaki's lap, helping him tease his spot.

"Ohh…yes...yes! More…Ryuzaki…fuck me!" Light was screaming, unable to stop his emotions from forming into words that left hid throat. Ryuzaki watched his face, his lover seemed so feminine and so perfect…but he was Kira for God's sake! How could he be so sexy…so beautiful…Ryuzaki shook his head and began thrusting against his prostate making Light scream in pleasure that filled him and nearly drove him off the edge. Cum dripping from his erection as he bounced quicker and slammed himself down quicker onto Ryuzaki, who was drawing closer and closer to cumming inside of Light.

"R-ryuzakiiiiiii….I'm…gonna cum…Ahhhh." Light moaned. His erection pulsed and throbbed, rubbing up against Ryuzaki's chest on every bounce. Ryuzaki hissed and let out an audible moan of pleasure. He was so close…

"Ahhhh…Let's…cum…t-together!" Ryuzaki was hissing and moaning, voice almost in a scream. He pumped himself inside of his lover's body, and spilled his seed all over his prostate, pushing Light over the edge and making him come all over Ryuzaki's chest, then fall to the floor in exhaustion.

"Ryuzaki…I love you." Light whispered before passing out. Ryuzaki left his lover's body, zipped up his pants and left the room, deep in thought.

He was Kira. Ryuzaki was a hundred percent sure. He was never wrong. But oh…if that was true he was really risking his life. If they got into a fight he could kill him out of rage.

He walked upstairs, where the T.V. was on. A Sudden statement made Ryuzaki hate himself.

"Love is about trusting and knowing each other and surrendering to each other no matter what."

Ryuzaki burst into tears. It was so confusing, he couldn't do this anymore. He was lying to Light to catch Kira, both of which were the same person. He had to catch Kira because he was L, people were counting on him. Furthermore he could get in trouble for hiding the fact that Light was Kira. But Light…he was so sexy…Ryuzaki screamed out in frustration and kicked the sofa, hurting his foot in the process. He sighed and sat down. A sudden craving for sweets made him get on the phone

"Watari I need cake…with strawberries…in fact make that ten cakes. And bring some whipped cream." Ryuzaki was exhausted, definitely lack of sweets. He tried his best to forget what happened downstairs. He turned on the camera for downstairs to see the room empty. Light had disappeared. Figured. Light. No. Kira had twisted his emotions and escaped. But how? There was no exit down there…

"Umm…I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be up here." Lights voice came from behind Ryuzaki.

"…I'm sorry." Ryuzaki whispered

"For what?"

"…I thought you left while I wasn't looking."

Light smiled and giggled

"How and why would I do that?"

"…Come here" Ryuzaki took him by his shoulder and pulled him over the sofa, making Light head land in his lap. Then leaned over to lick his lips, Light was nervous and getting warmer and warmer.

"You taste sweet…" Ryuzaki's tongue brushed against teeth for a moment then explored a more then willing mouth. He used the tip of his tongue to tease Light driving him wild. Light grabbed the side of Ryuzaki's face and pulled him in, playing around in his mouth with Ryuzaki's tongue. Each ones fingers tangled in the others hair and moaning into the others mouth.

Ryuzaki suddenly pushed Light off of the sofa. Making him tumble to the floor.

"But why?" Light asked, he looked as though he was about to cry

Watari entered with a cart of cakes, candies, a box of sugar cubes among other unhealthy sweets.

"Thank you very much" Ryuzaki whispered and Watari nodded

"Your welcome" and left soon after.

Light sat back down, this time on Ryuzaki's lap.

"…Fine then Light…" Ryuzaki smirked and began finger feeding him cake, watching him suck it all off his fingers. It seemed like only a few minutes but in actuality it was nearly two hours.

"I have to get home…" Light whispered sadly.

Light got up and put on his jacket, kissed his new love goodbye and walked out. Ryuzaki was still sad. He still had no idea of what to do. He thought for a moment and cried.

"I've got to…I've got to do this." Ryuzaki cried.


	4. The King's Declaration

Light sat in his favorite café, drinking a nice large coffee. L had released him under…special circumstances. That was two days ago. Light's mind kept drifting back to how Ryuzaki touched him, played with him.

'He even….' Light bit his lip, feeling himself get hard under the table 'took me….made such crazy, amazing love to me'

But why did he feel like this? Like something horrible was about to happen?

Ryuzaki walked in, reading a book with one hand in his pocket. He was wearing a messy t-shirt and jeans that were too big for him and hung from his body.

"Ryuzaki!" Light stood up and waved so Ryuzaki could see him. Ryuzaki smiled and walked over, putting his book away and smiling at Light, obviously happy to see him.

"Was hoping I'd find you here…"

"It's nice to see you again Ryuzaki..." Light could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks.

"You're glowing." Ryuzaki reached out a hand and cupped Light's cheek, then moved his hand down to his chest, massaging it gently

"No…..not here…" Light could barely breathe…Ryuzaki simply smirked and stopped

"Anyway…I need you to come over to my house. I need to talk about something really important"

"… night?"

Ryuzaki blushed and scratched his head

"Something like that."

Light got up and began walking towards then door when Ryuzaki took his hand.

"…Ryuzaki…not here okay?"

Ryuzaki smiled and got up, leading him to the limo outside, which earned and gasp and a bit of confusion from Light. He didn't even know Ryuzaki was L until a couple days ago. Much less that he had a limo. Ryuzaki went in first, and then pulled Light in. Light was startled enough by the car, but his face had landed on Ryuzaki's crotch, the blushes on their faces were equally obvious. Both wanted the other to something…Ryuzaki, decided to be the first to take action.

"Driver. Please take us home." Ryuzaki yelled from the back of the limo, then closed the small hole in-between the drivers part of the car and the passengers side and looked down at Light.

"I can tell that you think I'm expecting you to do it. You don't have to do it."

Light blushed and smiled. Then unzipped Ryuzaki's pants, pulling them down and grabbed the crotch of his black boxers, teasing it with his fingers.

Ryuzaki hissed and gasped

"L-light…ugh….so good..."

Light smiled and slid off Ryuzaki's boxers, revealing his length, which was hard and dripping pre cum from its pink tip. Light giggled and smiled at Ryuzaki.

"Tell me…have you ever had deep throat?"

Ryuzaki shook his head and leaned back, getting comfortable. Light watched him, waiting for a bit to see when he should surprise Ryuzaki with the deep pleasure of being swallowed and tightened up against. Ryuzaki closed his eyes and rested his head and Light smiled, and then shoved Ryuzaki's entire 9 inches down his throat.

"Aaaahhh…..Oh god…..Liiiight…."Ryuzaki gasped and moaned for breath. He erection throbbed in Lights mouth while he licked and sucked, then thrusted it in and out of his throat.

"Uggh…..ohhhhhhhh….tooo good….tooo good… I'm gonna cum!" Ryuzaki grabbed the chair as his back arched, his body felt good all over, he felt himself tremble and pulse hes Light moved his fingers against his lover's sensitive shaft.

"Ehh…..please no more Light…just finish me!" Ryuzaki begged, Light smiled and moved his tongue against the small, sensitive hole on the tip, deep thrusted it straight down his throat, making Ryuzaki unable to hold back anymore and spill his seed into Light's throat.

He blushed; it felt nice to have Ryuzaki's essence inside of him…

"Light…I need to tell you something…"

The car suddenly stopped.

"We're here…you can tell me inside okay?"

He nodded and pulled his lovers out, holding his hand tightly, possessively. Light stared at him for a moment. They walked into a large front yard to an extravagant mansion. As they walked the scenery became more and more amazing, by the second. Light couldn't believe what he was seeing. They walked past an amazing indoor waterfall and Light smirked, making a promise to himself to try to get Ryuzaki to make love to him there later. He suddenly saw a small child hiding behind a column glaring at him.

"Ryuzaki…" Light whispered. Ryuzaki shushed him and Light caught on quickly.

That's why he was being held so possessively.

Someone was watching Ryuzaki, someone who wanted something from him. Most likely sexually.

Ryuzaki pulled him into an elevator and pushed him against the wall. Licking and sucking on his neck, giving him hickies all over his neck as the elevator took them up to the tenth floor, Light hissed and held Ryuzaki close, and he didn't want this to end.

"My room…come on…" Ryuzaki smiled and his beloved kissed on his neck as he was carried bridal style to the canopy bed, and rested on silk sheets.

"Ryuzaki. Thank you so much…"

"What's that my darling?" Ryuzaki whispered, gently rubbing Light's chest, one hand under his clothing while the other cupped his cheek and moved down slowly, teasing him.

"You…give me a reason…to live…please I want you to make love to me…" Light whispered desperately.

"…Light…" Ryuzaki stopped. "You can't say that."

"What?"

"You…can't say that. I'm sorry…but I'm not the type that you should live for…" Ryuzaki whispered.

"But…"

"…I need to ask you something. Please answer honestly. I swear on my soul that I will love you regardless."

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Are you Kira?"

There was along pause between us. The tension was so obvious. Light sniffled

"I can't believe you still think…"

"….My real name is L. Lawliet."

"…."

Lawliet didn't want to make Light think he didn't trust him. He wanted to be completely truth and honest with his lover. It's true, he still suspected Light, but even if he was…

"I'll never…ever…help anyone catch you or do anything that will hurt you; emotionally, physically or otherwise. If I ever do, and you're kira, you can kill me.

"So please tell me…." Lawliet whispered. The tone of his voice was serious and silent. "Are you kira?"

"…I was.." Light suddenly began crying, he jumped into Lawliet's arms and held him tightly. "But….I don't want to be anymore…"

Lawliet thought for a moment then hugged Light back.

"Don't worry…stop crying my love…I'll make love to you so hard…you'll forget all about it.."

Ryuzaki pushed him down onto the bed, licking from the crook of his beloved's neck to his Adam's apple to his chin, then kissed him deeply.

He would never. Ever. Let those dumbass cops take his beloved away from him.


	5. The Kalamity Begins

I'm super sorry, I got banned from Aion for insulting power rangers. Don't ask. Its too funny. Anyway this chapter will have to be a short one because I have a request for another story. I don't know what I'm gonna do with an ItachixSasuke vampire yaoi…I really don't X.x

"Disgusting" Near whispered to himself. He watched as Lawliet held Light close to his chest. They were rocking, making love.

It irritated Near to no end. Can't this man at least respect and act like he's L for once? Stand up straight, brush his hair and get a FUCKING SOCIAL LIFE.

Well, considering what Lawliet was doing right now Near could bet that if he got anymore of a 'social life' it would be bad.

"Ahhhh….ohh god …your AMAZING…" Light's voice was loud, echoed off the walls as Ryuzaki made love to him.

Lawliet layed him down onto the bed, off of his lap and smiled

"You're so adorable when you're pleasured like this…" Ryuzaki whispered, and then began moving against his prostate, making his lover squeal and moan with pleasure.

Near pouted and walked away. He would rip apart these lovers. He was just as good as, no, better then the current L.

Lawliet smirked and sucked on Light's hardening nipple while he teased his prostate with gentle thrusts, causing Light to nearly go off the edge.

"You're…driving my entire body insane!" Light desperately held Lawliet close, feeling his orgasm coming so close it was an amazing feeling.

Near couldn't watch anymore, he'd puke. He was straight and couldn't take the fact that the only one better then him was some fucking homo. Much more, was he even better so much as he was older? Perhaps he had just fucked the L before him. Didn't matter anyway. He'd get rid of him and become L, an even better one at that

Light blushed and whimpered, he was close to his climax but something didn't feel right. Like…someone was watching him. He pondered this for a moment, before such great pleasure hit him so that he couldn't even think. Lawliet had stopped teasing. He was slamming himself against his spot, nearly raising Light off the bed.

"Ohhhh GOD!" Light couldn't breathe, he screamed and gasped, Lawliet was amazing once he actually began doing it.

Near turned and walked away. It was sickening. He pulled out his cell phone and called up Watari

"I need you. It's important. I'm at Lawliet's house. It's regarding Kira."

Then hung up before Watari could even respond.

"Mmm….so tight." Lawliet whispered to Light, teasing his nipples and licking at his neck.

Light's erection spurted out come has Lawliet abused his soft spot. It landed all over his semi muscular chest and some of it on his chin. Lawliet kept thrusting into him until he reached his climax all over his Lights prostate, then fell on the bed beside him.

"That was…amazing…" Light was exhausted. He loved it when him and Lawliet did this together.

"Thanks." He held Light close and fell asleep quietly while Light tried to sleep but couldn't.

Something was really, really wrong. Perhaps it was him getting a bit too worried and not getting enough sleep but even then… his mind told him something was WRONG and this little wonderland he was in was about to become a living hell.

Two hours later, (7:34 pm on Saturday)

Lawliet was sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around Lights waist, cuddling him in his dream as he was in the outside world. Light couldn't sleep. Something was up. His feelings were never wrong… He got on the phone

"Umm…Mom?"

"Yes Light?"

"I'm spending the night over at a friend's house. I'll probably be back tomorrow."

He could hear someone yelling in the background about how she wanted to hear the details and whether or not the friend was a girl or a boy. Wait…it couldn't be!

"Alright Light, have a good nights sleep sweetheart."

Something was bothering him in the back of his skull. What could this possibly be…?

"Umm… Mom can you put dad on the phone please?"

His father grabbed the phone; he needed to speak to his son anyway although his wife didn't want him to.

"Yes Light?"

"I have a feeling someone is watching me and Ryuzaki can you come over please?"

"Sure but one last thing…"

"Yes Father?"

"L released you right?"

"Right."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"…Alright I'll see you there."

Light hung up. He shook Lawliet awake

"We have to go."

"Hummmm? Whhhhhy?"He held Light close and kissed him, but Light pushed him away

"The police are coming here. They're coming to arrest me."

"What???"

"I could hear Matsuda's voice in the background, and one of the other police tried to shut him up."

"…Alright. I've got an idea."

"What?"

Lawliet back up, with a blanket wrapped around his waist and went to the ivory drawer opposite of his bed. He pulled out a small white bottle with two pills in it.

"It's a special drug I had Watari make. It causes something like minor heart attacks only. Theres an extremely small chance we'll die. If anyone older was to eat them though." Lawliet stopped and smirked

"…You planned this all out didn't you?"

"Not all of it. I didn't think we'd have to use it….Further more the heart attacks that…well…Kira gave people killed so it wont decease the suspicion on us."

Light nodded.

"Lawliet…"

"Hmmm?"

Light hugged him tightly, and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his lovers mouth, it felt so good. Lawliet smirked and pushed him away a bit.

"You need to put your clothes back on. It'll be weird if they find us in comas naked, in the same bedroom smelling like sex."

Light laughed and began getting dressed, Lawliet just threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He turned the pills around and stared at them. Light tried to get a close look at the bottle and directly smacked heads with Lawliet, the bottle of pills went flying out the open window and they both fell unconscious on impact.

Lol. Hope you liked this chapter. I mixed what was supposed to be the next and previous chapter together because they both seemed soooooo short. Let's see if you can guess what's about to happen


	6. The King is the New Kira

Thanks so much all of my supporters and helpers. Yeah, Near is the antagonist in case you've been wondering. I'm gonna try to make this chapter good and long and fun and…really nice.

Just so you know Lawliet = King. Because he's the dominant male in the relationship. (ZOMG CHAPTER IS A HID IN SPOY L ER see wut I didz the wit the L? NOW LETS ALL TAKE POTATO CHIPS AND EAT DEM!)

Mr. Yagami, a cop for well over twenty years, had never believed it when a fourteen year old child told him that his eighteen year old son was undoubtedly Kira. He simply went along with them because in the end, they had no proof at all.

They drove at an excessively fast speed to Ryuzaki's house. Where Light and Lawliet lay unconscious, Lawliet dressed on the bed, with a bruise on his forehead, Light dressed on the floor, the zipper of his pants down, with a bruise on the side of his forehead. The pills had landed in the drain on the sidewalk, after rolling an amazing distance across the huge front lawn, and evading all lawn gnomes, flamingos and topiary.

A single police car drove down the block, sirens blaring, veering on the corner and making a huge amount of noise that immediately woke the two same sex lovers up, startling them.

"Shiiiiit they're here."

Lawliet was scavenging the room

"I can't find the pills."

"…Shit screw the pills." Light grabbed Lawliet and pulled him towards the window. "Grab the side of the house and slide down if you can't jump it." He grabbed the window frame, jumped out of it, hung to the side and then let himself drop. He landed on his feet. Lawliet jumped after him.

"I'm just as good of an athlete as you."

Light smirked.

"Race you to my house, take a different route." Light ran in the direction of his house. It was a three mile route. Lawliet smirked and ran in the opposite direction away from Light's house.

Mr. Yagami and the rest of the police came through the door, guns raised, helmets on, prepared for the worst.

"FREEZE! Police!" They yelled, but no one was in the house. They ran though making a quiet inspection of the house before deciding they escaped and saw the window was open.

"They probably went to your house ." Near suggested.

Light smirked; this was the fastest route to his home from just about anywhere. He thought he saw Lawliet run in another direction. He'd lose, might even get captured, but a race was a race. He could see the door of his house. After he touched the door he would wait for Lawliet. If he didn't come within twenty minutes then he'd go looking for him. He continued running, his fingers brushed against the handle when the door suddenly opened.

"You're quite slow." Lawliet was sipping tea and smirking.

"HOW THE…."

"The turns you make are unnecessary, you just need to go through the car tunnel to end up here about 5 minutes earlier."

"…You went through a fucking car tunnel?"

"I'm serious about my challenges."

Sirens went off in the background.

"HURRY show me your shinigami!"

Light thought for a moment then realized what he meant. His killing power. Light grabbed Lawliet by his arm and pulled him upstairs. He pulled out his black book, the death note. The thing that gave him the power of good and evil. He flashed it in front of Lawliet's face.

"This is it. All I have to do is right names."

Lawliet stared at it for a moment, the obvious sense of being impressed, disgusted and scared all at once.

"Ryuk." Light said loudly. "I'm going to write a note, keep that piece of the Death Note and give it to Lawliet when I say." Light ripped out a small piece and threw it behind him. Lawliet stared.

"You'll understand later."

"Ummm….Write the names of Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, and Kanichi Moji." Lawliet whispered, still not quite getting any of this.

Light gulped. He didn't want to have to kill his father.

"If you can't and he finds out you're kira then he still won't kill you. He loves you too much." Lawliet said practically reading his thoughts.

Light smiled and wrote down the names, happy about not having to kill his father.

"You done?" Lawliet whispered.

"Yeah."

"FREEZE! POLICE"

Light grabbed Lawliet by his shirt, stuffed the Death Note in his back pocket and pulled him to the balcony outside.

"Follow me closely. Don't fall."

Light jumped onto the rail of the balcony and climbed onto the roof of the house. Lawliet sighed, jumped onto the edge of the hoof, and climbed up. He was taller and could jump higher then Light, so it wasn't much of a feat.

"Okay come on" Light balanced on the top of the roof, falling from here would be bone shattering. Lawliet followed. Loud yells of surprise were heard.

"MATSUDA!" The 40 seconds were up, time to get the hell out of dodge before anyone sees them escaping.

"Ummm Light."

"Shhh…"

"But liiiiight" Lawliet whined. That meant something really bad was happening.

"What?" Light answered quickly.

"I'm suffering from sweets withdrawal… I haven't had any sugar for five hours…I'm gonna fall asleep soon." Lawliet yawned.

"Wait…be careful...here comes the tricky part." Light looked down at the smaller one floor house below them.

"waah…" Lawliet whispered, the whining was quickly becoming annoying to Light.

Light jumped, grabbing the edge of the roof that expanded over the house like an umbrella. All the nearby houses had it, which helped his plan greatly. Then he hoisted himself up and gave Lawliet the cue to follow. Lawliet made the jump easily, grabbing the chimmy and stood next to Light, looking back at his house.

"We don't have much time left."

Light thought for a moment.

"Follow me."

Light walked carefully and quickly to the next house, a two story house. Not any two story house but an abandoned two story house. Light took a deep breath, it was a long jump. He backed up and ran, careful not to slip of the side of the house, and jumped. He reached and grabbed for the safety rail that most balconies have and caught it.

"Light! It's gonna break!" Lawliet yelled.

Light gasped, it was creaking. He climbed over quickly before it tumbled to the ground below…Lawliet sighed and jumped, grabbed the balcony itself and was hoisted up by Light.

"Are we done now….I want sum caaaake" Lawliet whined.

"…Damn it!" Light pulled Lawliet into the house before anyone could see. He shut the door leading to the balcony and pushed Lawliet inside.

"We need a plan…while you do that I'm gonna go see if the kitchen has anything sweet in it.

"There's nothing in the kitchen. This house has been empty for months."

Lawliet whined and looked around, it was completely empty and blank. Dirty flower wallpaper hung from the ceilings and hid grand cites of roaches. Lawliet didn't like this place. It was too dark and dirty. He turned to Light.

"I need you to tell me in detail of the Shinigami book."

"It's called the Death Note." Light sighed, and yelled out "Ryuk. It's time."

"Hehehe…I see what your planning." Ryuk smiled and touched Lawliet's hand with the Death Note piece.

Lawliet felt something touch his hand and looked up to see a demon, a shinigami in fact, hovering over him. He fell back, not expecting it to be this close.

"This is a Shinigami. His name is Ryuk; he is the owner of the Death Note before me." Light smiled and pulled an apple out from under his coat and threw it to Ryuk. "He likes apples."

Lawliet smirked. This was getting increasingly weird beyond anything that he could conjure up.

"We need a plan."

"I've got one."

"…What is it."

"Well. It just so happens I have two Death Notes. One from Ryuk, one from my Ex-Girlfriend Misa who was executed on the suspicion of being the second Kira."

"…Okay."

"For right now I'll let you hold onto it."

Lawliet grabbed the book from him. He wanted to find out more about this Death Note.

"I bribed Ryuk with apples to make him translate it to English."

Lawliet nodded, too busy reading the book to remember or even care what Light was saying.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

"Light, is there a rule against not using the Death Note?"

"See, that's where my plan comes in. I've written two fake rules that will eliminate all suspicion from us." Light smiled, he had written these two rules just in case. "The first rule is that if the owner doesn't use the Death Note within thirteen days that person will die. The second rule is that if the Death Note is destroyed anyone who has ever owned the Death Note will die."

Lawliet thought about this for a moment. This would help them a lot but how would they use that to their advantage?

"Oh by the way." Lawliet whispered, closing his new Death Note.

"Hmm?"

"The person whose helping the cops catch us is Near, the self proclaimed L of the U.S."

"Oh great…"

"Gets worse."

"How could it get worse?"

"He's my cousin."

"…What's his name?"

"I don't even know."

"Grrreat!" Light yelled in sarcastic happiness.

"So what do we do now?"

"You figure it out. You're L."

"Okay then. Time to get some ice cream." Lawliet snatched Light's jacket, messed up his hair and wiped the black makeup from his eyes. Light stared; he looked way different, almost like a woman.

"Be back soon!" Lawliet yelled happily, and then ran downstairs and out the door putting on Light's coat as he went. Light blushed and smiled, he looked cute. He walked out to the balcony to take one last look at Lawliet as he ran down the street towards the corner store that was always open. Then an idea struck him. They could start a new life together…No one knew Lawliet existed. They only knew L and Ryuzaki. His father couldn't suspect him. The cops had all died. Near probably won't be able to see his face for a long bit of time and, if he could keep away from deducing, black make up and swallowing down every sugary thing in sight whole, no one would be able to find out who Lawliet really was.

Lawliet ran back, holding a lot of food and candies. He even got some tea. He ran into the house smiling, seeming a bit more bubbly then usual.

"I'm back…I got some tea!" Lawliet yelled.

"Welcome back, Lawliet." Light smirked, he was so happy. That how he always wanted it to be.

"Light…can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead…but after that I have to tell you about the next phase of my plan."

"Well first can I see your Death Note?"

Light quickly handed it to him. Lawliet flipped through the pages, finding the page where Matsuda's name was written.

"As I thought."

"…What?"

"You misspelled Mogi. He's still alive."

"…Damn it."

"Anyway there's something else I wanted to ask you…" Lawliet was blushing; Light couldn't help but hug him and smile.

"What sweetheart?"

"Can…Well…can we get married?"Lawliet looked like he was about to faint…Light only smirked and turned away

"I don't know…I have a reputation to uphold, and if I brought home a guy as my partner my bad would have a heart attack…not caused by Death Note STOP LAUGHING. It's creepy." Lawliet was giggling. His laughs and giggles always sounded a bit scary to Light.

"We could move and not tell your parents…" Lawliet hugged Light from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head against Light's and humming quietly.

"…You're too cute…"

"I know." Lawliet whispered. "Get me some ice cream before I fall asleep…."

"It's probably melted by now."

"Then…call Watari on my phone and tell him to pick us up…" Lawliet was nodding, barely able to stay awake.

Light sat Lawliet down in the corner, and reached into his back corner, pulling out the red phone. He dialed up Watari from some list lay out, which took about thirty minutes.

"We need you to pick us up. It's Light, I'm with Lawliet." He whispered he was careful not to disturb his lover in the corner, sleeping soundly.

"I know. I'm already driving there. There's a tracker in the phone so I always know where Lawliet is even if he doesn't." Watari said he was just about near the corner store.

Light blushed and hung up after hearing Lawliet's whimpers and moans. He was having a wet dream.

"Sigh…you're so adorable when you don't even know it." Light whispered. He crawled over and rubbed Lawliet's crotch teasing him a bit. Lawliet writhed and moaned, thrusting into his hand. His body was trying to find a release.

"Oh yes…..L-Liiight!" Lawliet screamed.

Light unzipped his pants and pulled them down, then licked his erection from base to tip. Lawliet hissed and thrust into Light's mouth, giving him a quick release and surprising Light. He redressed him quickly and looked out the window; Watatri was there, waiting patiently for them in a small limo. Lawliet was half awake, calming down from his orgasm.

Light quickly got him up, and helped him downstairs, holding him around his waist with one hand and carrying his ice cream and tea in another.

'Hopefully, after all is said and done we can live together in peace' Light thought as he carried Lawliet to the car.


	7. Kaution, He knows

Near is a persistent little bitch. NOOOOOOOOOOO NEEEEEEEEEEEAR. DUN GIVE THAT TWO HIIIIIIIIM

Light walked upstairs, still somewhat admiring how grand Lawliet's house, if you could call it that, truly was. He rested Lawliet in his bed. Light had gone up ten flights of steps for multiple reasons, the top of his list being that he didn't know how to work the elevator…you to put in a password in order to get it to work.

He laid down next to Lawliet who slept quietly and hugged his pillow, chewing on it. Light chuckled and kissed his cheek. Then rested next to him. He never thought this would be happening. He's made Lawliet a third Kira…he's got the FBI chasing him. No surprise of why the hell he isn't caught yet.

He cuddled with Lawliet and wrapping his arms around his waist, blushing a bit. Light had taken off his shirt and listening to Lawliet's giggles and watching him smile was making his heart beat faster and faster. He was having a happy dream. Light didn't want to sleep tonight. He needed to think.

First off, how would he get Near's real name? Lawliet didn't know it and Light couldn't just walk up and say "Hey I'm Kira, can I get your first and last name?"

Secondly, there was even more cops to kill now because not only were the people involved but the lack of Kira deaths have gotten people back onto the kira case since the risk of death had gone down.

Third, how would this all end? He wanted to spend his life cuddling his beloved Lawliet, he didn't want to be executed, he was so afraid…

'No stop it….' He thought. He was beginning to cry, he tried to be quiet, he didn't want to wake up and worry Lawliet. But the thought of losing him, and his own life was overwhelming. He wouldn't even go to heaven or hell. He probably be stuck in some place horrible, probably worse then hell. He got up and went downstairs, going to get some water and something to eat. He entered to kitchen, which was amazing. He turned on the light and almost everything was either chrome or beautiful shiny wood that almost hurt his eyes.

He walked over to the chrome fridge and looked inside. Lots of fancy sweets filled the fridge and they all looked so delicious. He picked out one in a large shiny golden cup, which was closed up with something that looked like gold aluminum with a shiny golden spoon at the top. He went over to a large wooden dining table with 20 chairs sitting near it and sat down, whispering a small prayer before he opened the the golden cup and looked at it. It was filled with chocolate with streaks of shiny gold. He took the spoon in his hand and tasted it; it tasted really nice to him. Very sweet, reminding him of Lawliet's taste. He blushed and continued eating. It felt very full in a couple spoonfuls and sighed, looking around the room and looking for something to do. He couldn't go back to sleep. The food had calmed him down but if he didn't find something to do he'd get jittery and would pace the floor.

Lawliet was waking up and when he discovered his lover was not lying next to him, he got worried. He got up; pushing his drool covered pillows to the side and ran downstairs. 'Wow…I'm actually panicking…' Lawliet thought as he looked for Light, 'I'm that worried about him…that much?' Lawliet wasn't the type to worry and panic. He would always keep his cool. So to have Light worrying him like this only confirmed his feeling for his honey haired sweetheart. He quickly found him, eating out of a golden cup…Wait his solid gold cup?

"LIGHT! There you are- ….Please tell me you didn't eat that." Lawliet sighed

"…I did. Why?"

"Ahhh Never mind that. Did you like it?" Lawliet smirked. The Chocolate was filled with so many aphrodisiacs that this might be fun…

"Umm…Yeah." Light was feeling warm…all over for some reason and Lawliet smelled nice.

"Hehehe…It's affecting you already huh?"

"S-shut up." Light was blushing, trying to look away from Lawliet. What the hell was going on?

"Come on…come play with me…" Lawliet was a tease. He had this all planned out.

Light got up he was aroused by the aphrodisiac overdose and wanting to have Lawliet inside of him. Badly. Lawliet smirked and stepped back, watching Light walk over to him slowly, biting his lips and looking so horny.

"Lawliet…" Light smiled and held his black haired boyfriend close to him. "I need you so bad…."

Lawliet smirked, giving Light a peck on the lips and ran his finger over his delicate lips. Then took off giggling.

"Wah? Get back here!' Light yelled and ran after him.

"Nope….just keep following meee…" Lawliet couldn't stop laughing and giggling. Light was getting more and more aroused by hearing him…

Lawliet ran down a long hall with Light on his tail. Lawliet sped up. He was a much faster runner then Light and lost him sooner then later. Lawliet ran to the waterfall and started getting undressed. He'd wait for Light to walk by and pull him in and they'd make love in here…

Light sighed. He looked around for his currently annoying lover who decided being a tease would be more fun… Light wasn't in a good mood about it.

"Laaawliet….just come on already!"

Lawliet giggled and yelled "If you don't hurry up I might start without you…"

Light blushed and thought for a moment…He ran towards the Waterfall and gasped for breath. This was way too much running. He looked at the waterfall and sighed. He wasn't there. He was just about to walk away when Lawliet grabbed him by his legs and pulled him inside. Light's head barely missed the rock tile mix that made up the area of the waterfall and all outside of it.

Lawliet pulled Light's lips to his own and licked around, hoping to gain entrance. Light blushed and stared up at him for a moment. He looked so sexy like this. Light opened his mouth and their tongues begin battling and in that same moment they both hit the surface, holding each other and moaning into each others mouths.

"Mm…Light I was wondering…" Lawliet whispered in-between breathless passionate kisses.

"Hmmm?"

"…Can you be inside me this time?" Lawliet whispered, hiding his face with his face trying not to blush.

Light blushed, he didn't want to hurt Lawliet when doing this.

"Umm…okay I guess." Light sighed. Lawliet only giggled and pushed Light against one side of the small pool below the waterfall. He quickly began taking off Light's beige pants and was beginning to tease Light's erection through his boxers.

"Ah…..S-Stop it…I'm horny enough already…" Light hissed, he wanted Lawliet so badly he felt hot all over his body and the feeling only became greater and greater the more Lawliet touched him.

"Fine…Fine…" Lawliet whispered has was slowly taking off Light's black boxers and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Ummm…Lawliet…" Light whispered, his face was glowing red.

"Don't worry…" Lawliet sat down slowly onto Light's erection and held Light close to his wet body.

"Ah…..Lawliet…you're too tight…." Light whispered, it felt so close and so warm inside of him.

Lawliet bounced on Light's erection, making it hit his sweet spot over and over.

"Sooo…good…."Lawliet yelled. He kept moving and bouncing on his erection, screaming from how mind blowing the feeling was.

Light was gasping for breath. He couldn't take this anymore; he picked L up and held him bridal style, then laid him down on the floor, next to the waterfall. He looked down at Lawliet who seemed somewhat tired.

"Ready?" Light whispered. Lawliet nodded and Light began slamming himself against his sweet spot making Lawliet scream and moan. Lawliet was getting close to his release, and as soon as Light realized it, he stopped and began teasing him only rubbing against his prostate.

"Ahhhh…D-don't…I need my release…"Lawliet begged.

"Just a little revenge…" Light whispered and pulled almost all the way out of his lover, then slammed back into him, making both of them lose control and cum onto each other's bodies.

Near gave a photo. Not just any photo but one of Lawliet and Light, kissing. It was over a week ago. Mr. Yagami could only look at the photo and stare. Whenever he tried to make or form a word in his mind it would just go completely blank and he would be left staring at the picture.

"Yes. That is your son. I'm sorry to say it but I believe he is kira and furthermore Ryuzaki has fallen in love with him…" Near said bluntly. There was never any real emotion in his voice. He always said what he needed to and he always said it without care or any positive or negative emotion at all. "So tell me. Do you know where they are?"

Mr. Yagami only shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, well excuse me for a moment." Near got what he needed.

'Time to catch and execute Light and Ryuzaki' Near thought, he was getting excited. 'Those faggots….'


	8. Knowing and Karing

No he found out. Liiiight. Dun go home.

"Stop it Lawliet, I have to go." Light moaned quietly as Lawliet nibbled on his ear and rubbed his nipples until they were entirely erect.

"No….I don't want to stop now." Lawliet whispered. He sounded so horny but Light didn't have the energy to play with him. They had sex three times today and Light was exhausted. He also needed to get home and explain where he was, what he was doing and try his best to not let anything slip. Lawliet tongue traveled along the crook of Light's neck, making him moan and shiver. Lawliet took advantage and pinched his nipples, teasing him.

"No Lawliet…S-stop it..." Light hissed and bit down on his lower lip, it felt too good but he was too tired for this. Lawliet giggled and whispered to him.

"You want it…I know you do…it's so obvious…" Lawliet smiled and pushed him down on the bed, turning him over and biting down hard on his nipples. Light ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ohhhhh…..please….don't stop!" Light screamed. Lawliet teased his nipple, scraping it with his teeth and licking it.

"Mmmm...Tell me sweetheart. Do you want it?" Lawliet was a teaser. He ran his hands down Light's side and moved his finger against the small hole that dripped cum from Lawliet's orgasms into and against his prostate.

"I want it but I…I can't…please...stop…" Light moaned. He tried to push Lawliet off of him. He couldn't think straight any more. Lawliet sighed and got off from on top of him, and suddenly walked away. Light sighed and thought to himself.

'Lawliet's pissed…I'll need to deal with him later though…'

Light got up and got dressed, he was about to head to out and get home but before he started running downstairs he yelled out quickly

"Lawliet….I love you. I'll be back soon then we can play around as much as you want."

He received no answer.

He sighed and ran out the door. He had a lot to explain to his parents and a lot more then he'd expect.

Lawliet was busy getting dressed, this time putting on a pair of feminine pants and a shirt that made him look like he had breast. All he had left. He lay down on the bed, remote in hand, flipping through channels and thinking to himself. He couldn't think well. So he got on his knees, crouching like he normally would do and thought. Much easier.

'So Light was tired…but couldn't he sleep here?' Lawliet thought then he remembered: Light wasn't an orphan like him. He had a family that would be worried about him if he was gone too long… 'Well I'll get him a gift. Maybe I'll get us both a nice house, or let him live here….' Lawliet smiled and blushed at the idea. He loved Light more then anything, regardless of what he's done in the past or what he'll ever do in a future. 'I'll make sure he's nice and safe. I'll make him love me to the point where he can't do anything else…' Lawliet smiled and lay down, feeling somewhat sleepy himself. 'But I couldn't do that.' Instead he jumped out of the window, smirking and giggling, racing off in a random direction. Near was such a moron.

Near walked upstairs with four other cops walking behind him, an aura of arrogance and victory shined from his being like a star hidden in his chest. Not only was at Light's house, waiting for him. But he was about to arrest Lawliet. Near couldn't help but smile and laugh at his achievement. He will become the new L for the world. He wasn't someone like Ryuzaki. He hated Ryuzaki. Making retarded promises he couldn't keep and making everyone feeling nice about themselves. Near suddenly grabbed his chest. 'Damn it….No I hate him…'

*Flashback*

'You're too young' Watari said. Melon smiled and nodded in agreement. He was siding with Lawliet (Known to the rest as Ryuzaki. He was the only one at the time to know his name.) on this one, partially because of his crush on the black haired, big eyed boy. He had a charm to him, it was amazing. He sometimes couldn't take his eyes off him.

Near was pissed off enough. He stomped out of the room and was downstairs in a heartbeat, running into the nearby group of trees. He wanted to become the new L not Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki followed, he'd need to calm him down. He immediately knew where to go and tried to chase Near down.

"Leave me alone!" Near yelled. He ran towards the group of trees and ran behind them, not wanting to talk to him. 'Don't look at me…..' Near began to cry, his mind was racing, he didn't know what to do. 'I wanted you to be my assistant…'

Lawliet sit next to him and whispered to him. "Come on, you can help me. We can both be L." Near knew he was lying, that only made him cry even more.

'I wanted you to be my lover…Not L…' Near sniffled and pushed Ryuzaki away, trying to keep away from him. This isn't how he wanted things.

"Calm down Near…I'm sure we can work together on a case in the near future, so why be so sad?"

"SHUT UP! I didn't want things like this. I wanted you to play a different role."

"You're not making sense." Lawliet was obviously confused.

"I wanted you be to with me…." Tears rolled down Near's face. He couldn't stand this feeling. He had to be near Ryuzaki, like a strange pulling of his chest but now that he is L Near's heart was being torn to pieces. He would probably never see or hear from him again until he died; when he gave someone else the title of L. Near didn't want it to end like this.

"Come on. Let's go back. I promise you I'll stay in touch and everything." Ryuzaki smiled, trying to seem cheerful.

Near followed. That promise gave him hope that everything would be alright. He and L could at least stay good friends through it all. Near's heart felt so much better. Such a good feeling inside. This had to be love for Ryuzaki.

*End Flashback*

Near's face felt flushed and along with the cops, they busted through Ryuzaki's door just in time to see him jump out of the window.

"WAIT RYUZAKI!" Near called after him. He quickly turned to the police behind him "Follow him! He knows where Kira is!"The police ran off, but they came back a few minutes later reporting that they lost sight of the young teenager and couldn't follow his trail.

'Fuck it…I need to have him detained somehow…' Near sighed and sat down, and suddenly remembered what happened. Ryuzaki made love with another man. He tried to remember which side he slept on and laid there. Once he found Ryuzaki, he would make him his.


	9. King Becomes a Kueen

WEEEEEEEEEE New chapter the day directly after. I'm sorry I'm doing this on purpose, I'm typing them in advance lol….I want mah views. Anyway WAIT NO LIGHT. DON'T GO….

Light was only a few steps from his door when Lawliet screamed

"Don't go in!!" Lawliet was a couple blocks away, after using his little shortcut of getting through building where the police can't follow he got here in record time.

"….What are you doing here?"

Lawliet ran over, nearly out of breath from the sudden run.

"He knows. He knows what we've been doing these past few days….ALL OF IT." Lawliet gasped for breath as he spoke.

"…Shit…ummm…Near?"

"Yeah."

"Fuuuuck."

"Tell me about it."

"What do I do now?"

"I suggest we...both go in and deny any involvement with each other sexually if it does come up…"

"Okay…and if the police come?" Light pointed to the corner, where a few cops were searching for Ryuzaki.

"…Okay." Lawliet patted his hair down and wiped the black makeup from under his eyes, then snatched Light's jacket.

"…Good idea."

"They're looking for Ryuzaki. Not Lawliet." Lawliet tried his best at making his voice sound as feminine as possible and Light was impressed, actually sounded and looked like a girl. This just might work.

"Oh Lawliet by the way….Don't sit down like you normally do. It'll be easy to catch you then." Light advised him.

"Don't tell me what's obvious." Lawliet was pouting and blushing. Light couldn't help but hug him and whisper sweet words to him.

"I can't wait til we can be together more often…"

"Me neither…"

Light wrapped an arm around Lawliet's waist and lead him inside.

"Ohhhh! Who is she? She's really pretty!" Light's little sister, Sayu, yelled.

"Welcome home Light! I was just finishing up dinner…who's this?" His mother was smiling brightly.

'Okay. Easy parts over.' Light thought as he looked up to see his father staring at the 'woman' standing next his son.

"Oh hey dad, did I introduce you to Lawliet?" He pointed over to the young 'woman' who looked around the house, looking at everything very closely and thinking to 'her' self.

"No…" Mr. Yagami quickly ran downstairs to meet Lawliet.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you…" Mr. Yagami realized quickly, he had seen this face before.

"Likewise." Lawliet shook hands with him. He couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"Light…her giggling is scary…" His sister hid behind the couch arm and gave Lawliet an evil look.

"That is very rude, I apologize for our daughters behavior. " Light's father spoke up. Lawliet was too busy throwing mean looks at the small child to care.

Light's mother called out after a bit of fussing between Lawliet and Sayu

"Dinner time."

Lawliet yelled. "I'll help set up the table!" He ran over and began to help. watched him closely, then sighed.

"Is this the friend you spent the night with?" He suddenly asked. Almost everyone was surprised except for Lawliet who smiled and hugged Light.

"Maaaaaaybe." Lawliet giggled again and cuddled with Light.

"I'll need to talk to you later then."

"I wanna hear alllll about it!!" Sayu yelled.

"No no no little one. You're too young to hear what went on!" Lawliet teased and poked his tongue out at her.

"What?!?! That will only meet me want to know even more!"

"I expect to hear what went on Light."

Light nodded and smiled. "Nothing went on. Lawliet is just being a tease…" He pecked Lawliet on the cheek. Lawliet blushed and practically melted into a puddle while Sayu paid no attention to his last statement and most likely would keep asking about it until Light gave in and told her what she wanted to hear, not what went on.

As soon as Lawliet finished setting up the table they all sat down. Sayu and Lawliet were still glaring at each other but Lawliet as too busy eating to care about her. was eating and looking towards Lawliet, still trying to figure out where he saw that face from before. He finally gave up and decided to ask.

"Have we meet before, Lawliet?"

"Hmmm….you might have seen me or my work before."

"How so?"

"I'm an artist and an actress." Lawliet beamed.

'You're a liar.' Light thought. Sayu yelled immediately yelled afterwards.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOURE NOT AN ARTIST OR AN ACTRESS!"

"Sayu, that's enough!"

"But dad, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that Lawliet is a model. I saw her on the cover of a magazine a week ago! I swear it!"

Light sighed. 'That was close.'

Lawliet giggled. "Should I start modeling?"

"You certainly have the legs for it." Light teased in between forkfuls of food.

"Wow! Ahhhh Light you saw her naked didn't you? I wanna hear about it nooooow!" Sayu was screaming and practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

"N-no Sayu, you misunderstand…" Light was trying to calm her down.

"Yeah Sayu, he forgot to leave out the part of ME seeing HIM naked too!" Lawliet laughed loudly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Light's mother questioned.

"We didn't do anything, Lawliet is just being silly. She does that a lot." Light smiled. "I'm trying to get her to stop."

"Anyway I'm done with my food." Lawliet smiled. He had finished every bite while everyone else was only halfway done.

"Would you like more?"

"No thank you Mrs. Yagami."

"You certainly eat rather fast." looked towards her.

"Sorry…I was taught to eat quickly or someone else would take my food." Lawliet sighed and picked up his plate, throwing it in the sink and sitting down on the couch.

"Hmmm? Who taught you that…"Mr. Yagami wondered but dismissed the question. It would be rude to ask about something personal.

After a few minutes Light and his family had finished dinner and sat down next to Lawliet. They all had gasped when they saw what he was watching. A crime show about L.

"Ahhhh…He failed to catch kira didn't he?" Sayu asked.

"Kira stopped on his own it seems. Just suddenly, without a message…" whispered.

"Well that's good. Even if he was killing criminals it is still a bad thing to do." Sayu smiled.

Lawliet held Light's hand as Light was nearly clawing at the chair with his nails.

"Well. I should get going. I have an important thing to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" Sayu questioned as Lawliet got up, Light following closely to walk him home.

"Your brother!" Lawliet yelled before running out, holding Lights hand.

"Lawliet! For goodness sake she's barely a teenager!"

"Hehehe….sorry. She set herself up for that one."

"That ones before that were bad enough but that last one was HORRIBLE!" Light closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry okay?" Lawliet held Light's hand and laughed. "Gonna walk me home?"

"Okay…I guess..." Light put his arm around her waist and smiled.

Lawliet looked around quickly and after making sure no one was around he pulled Light in for a long deep kiss. Light wrapped his arms around his lover and played with his tongue, teasing him just the way he liked.

"Mmmmm…Liiight. Come to my place please!" Lawliet was feeling on his chest and smiling.

"AHHHHHHHHH I HEARD THAT!" Sayu yelled.

"I can't I'm sorry. " Light smiled.

"Okay fine!" Lawliet stomped off.

"See you tomorrow?" Light yelled.

"Maybe!" Lawliet yelled, trying to seem as hurt as possible to make Light feel bad.

"It's not working. You're being overly dramatic."

"Shut up!" Lawliet laughed and giggled then ran home, still wearing Light's jacket.

I really enjoyed this chapter because of the whole Sayu versus Lawliet thing. It was fun to type up because me and my sisters are the same way XD hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Kidnapped

Mkay sit down and alert the paramedics, because things are about to get a little shocking. Yeah dry yourself off from that shower.

A week later after meeting Light's parents Lawliet sat in front of a laptop speaking calmly. This message would hopefully end the battle and chasing of him and his lover.

"N, I've had enough." L's voice came through the T.V. this was being broadcast on all channels throughout this side of the hemisphere. "You WILL go back to America and get back to your other cases. I've solved the Kira case by taking out the killer quietly and I will not be revealing his name because of a final request made by him on his death bed. I will reveal that he died of execution by lethal injection and that he gave himself up." Ryuzaki could be a very smooth lier when he tried to be. He was laying in bed, naked sleeping next to Kira. That after sex glow shining brightly on him and practically dripping off his being. He looked like an even sexier version of a male supermodel. His muscles gleaming in the morning light and he was practically still sweating from the intense pleasure Light brought him. Light himself was hugging him around his waist and Lawliet's fingers were running through his hair.

"You and those under your command are beginning to interfere with my own work on a special top secret case." Near had people hacking his computers and totally invading his privacy. They were inexperienced and often deleted files either under order or as a stupid joke, though most likely both as Near never really liked Lawliet, which only served to piss Lawliet off even more. "If you do not cease this interference I will be forced to investigate you for Hindering and Hiding clues which could have severe consequences for both you and the FBI and also all involved with you." Lawliet was dead serious. He didn't with Near fucking around with his stuff and especially not the stuff like his work. Stuff that meant a lot to both him and Light.

He glanced to his side to see Light smiling up at him with half lidded eyes. He was half awake, somewhere in between the "real" world and Neverland at this point. Lawliet sighed. He was waking him up; he'd have to cut this little speech short.

"N, I insist that you and all those under your command go back to America and work on your cases there. That is all." He cut off the microphone and stopped the feed.

Near sighed. Lawliet was so clueless; he would never leave that easily. Near only smiled and did a small laugh. He got up out of the small seat he was sitting in and walked out of the room slowly

'Soon I will leave, but not without you on my arm.' Near thought. He walked downstairs and entered a limo.

"Driver to the Yagami household please." Near was beaming. He didn't need Kira; he'd take Lawliet as his. Either by force or by other means.

Lawliet smiled and kissed Light on the lips as he woke up.

"Would you like me to make you something for breakfast sweetheart?" Light was caring and sweet.

"NO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!" He could be as sweet as he wanted didn't mean he could cook. Lawliet got up and smiled back at him. "I'll make you something so don't worry about it." Lawliet was finding a reason not make sure Light should never EVER walk into the kitchen. Things had a way from instantly exploding and coming back to life, which was ironic considering the fact his was the most dangerous serial killers ever, when he entered a kitchen. Either the Death Note could do that with Light but not with Lawliet or cooking utensils and Light didn't get along. Either way if Lawliet wanted to live to see the age of twenty five it was very important Light stay the heck out of kitchens.

Near got out of the car and sighed, this has happening of course, just when absolute victory was in his grasp.

"I apologize but it seems we have a flat tire." The driver exclaimed. Near had an urge to turn and ask him what his first clue was but he was in too much of a good mood to be mean today. He WILL win this battle.

Sayu smiled and continued reading and looking through her big brothers stuff, wondering what he was always doing up in this room all alone by himself. She was nosy but she always said 'No, I'm just very curious about other peoples business.' She smiled and looked out the window and saw a limo in the distance with a flat tire. She quickly ran downstairs to tell her parents, about it and hope that they'd help. This seemed like an interesting problem, or at least a good way to pass the time. She ran out after her parents said they'd come, she wanted to meet the owner of the limo.

Near sighed and heard footsteps. He turned around to come face to face with a dark haired girl, resembling Light and decided what his new course of action would be.

"Hello there…" Near smiled, trying to seem as welcoming as possible to the girl. It was important that he get on her good side.

"Umm…Hi." Sayu said. This boy was about her age, sort of cute, very well mannered and above all, probably very rich.

"Any you Light Yagami's little sister?"

"Ummm…yes. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Light's. He told me to bring you to his friend's house where he is." Near elegantly pointed towards the inside of the limo. It looked so comfy. Sayu smiled

"Okay, but I should tell my paren-." She was bound, gagged and pushed into the limo by two cops. Near sighed.

"I apologize but this is to catch Kira." Sayu cried and squirmed in the back of the limo, she writhed and squirmed trying to find a way to escape this nightmare. "If you stop squirming we might release you." Near lied. Sayu calmed down a bit. She had been educated about this during a time where there was a large circle of kidnappers, who L stopped, who took small children. It was best to stay calm and stay quiet. Only make noise when there is minimal threat of being hurt and when someone nearby, hopefully a cop, can help you. Try to stall for time as much as possible without stalling to the point where the kidnappers just decide to kill you and leave you somewhere and most importantly, watch for chances to escape. Sayu thought to herself

'What have I gotten into? I'm probably gonna get killed.' The limo was driving to Lawliet's mansion. Near had an even greater sense of victory. This was gonna be fun. But before that, he took out his computer and signed into the database of the Kira case and found the latest address. He began to hack the computer, which couldn't be his, and was about to cause Lawliet's house to become the greatest thing to fear.

Near….you evil fiend. If you want more updates on how the fanfic is doing you can look here –

.net/myforums/Angelblaze2007/2280340/

I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic.


	11. King Protects Kira

Chapter 11. Ahh….I'm gonna get typing up so much these next few days but ill make it as nice as possible.

Near smiled brightly, two cops were holding a bound and gagged Sayu as they walked up to the door. Victory was sweet.

"Light….you need to stay upstairs…" Lawliet whispered.

"Hmmm...What's the matter baby?" Light had finished breakfast and was licking up and down the crook of Lawliet's neck, teasing him with the syrup still on his lips. A pancake with syrup + Lawliet is begging for some trouble…

"I promise…I'll be back soon."

Light sat there, chills going down his spine more then ever. He said a silent prayer. But who was he, one who had killed thousands, let off on a simple bit of pure and utter LUCK and nothing more, one to pray?

"Please god….Lawliet…." Light cried.

Lawliet came to the front door and sighed.

"Really now N, you had to resort to kidnapping?"

"Trade. You for her." This was going to be a short conversation of very few words.

"Fine. However, I will let you know now, Kira is dead." Lawliet whispered. This was the truth. Kira had died and incarnated back into his original self: Light Yagami. Near couldn't care less.

"Put the girl upstairs with her brother." Near said. It was obvious L was gay now, he smelled of sex and sugar. "L I want you to come with me…"

L sighed. He was in only some saggy jeans, all he could throw on before he cooked Light breakfast. He simply followed Near, he didn't want to make a scene or put up a fight. He'd get away eventually and have N arrested for kidnapping. Near lead him to the limo, Lawliet could see the small smirk on his face. Just what was he planning?

Lawliet sat down, Near sat down across from him. Their eyes met and Lawliet suddenly realized, something was wrong.

"L…come here."

"I'm only a foot away from you."

"Fine." Near got up and sat on Lawliet's lap. He could only look down at the small genius while Near looked up and giggled innocently.

"Tell me Lawliet…why Light?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I accessed your birth records. After a long tedious five minutes after hearing you caught Kira I looked you up, followed your path backwards and found out your name…It's pretty by the way…" Near smiled. What could he possibly be planning?

"Look Near, not that you're heavy or anything but can you please get off my lap?"

"No." Near turned around, snickering.

"I insi-"Lawliet gasped as Near began straddling him, rubbing their crotches together.

"You what?" Near teased him. Lawliet blushed warmth brushed over him.

'Damn it….I have to end this before I more aroused.'

"Near, get off." Lawliet's voice had a serious tone, the volume of his voice raised.

"Mmm…but it feels so good….you don't want it to stop, admit it." Near whimpered and continues to straddle him. "You're even getting hard…"

Lawliet gasped and closed his eyes tightly. He was giving into the pleasures of Near's flesh…

"Ugh…Ngh-Near…." Lawliet moaned.

Near smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel even better." Near's hands brushed against Lawliet's hard erection, causing the older teenager to gasp and moan in pleasure.

"No...Near."

"Don't deceive yourself…" Near giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Stop it…this is wrong."

"And what you were doing with Light wasn't?" Near felt against his chest and licked at his nipples, teasing the other neglected one in-between his fingers.

"Please…just stop." Lawliet gasped and hissed. This felt so good, but at the same time Light was his lover, Near was some boy who didn't even belong to their age group and yet was raping him. "This…doesn't feel right…"

"Driver, set course for my home." Near said quietly, and then smiled to Lawliet, stopping his little tricks. "Fine…I'll stop for now. However, I will lay down some ground rules." Near laughed.

"What?"

"Kira is Light Yagami, you and I know that well, and I have the proof to get him executed."

"…What do you want?"

"One, You are the slave!" Near couldn't help but smile.

"What? " Lawliet was NO ONES slave. He pushed Near off of him and give him a hateful, spiteful look.

"You heard me. Two, I'm free to do with your body as I please."

The car stopped moving. Near, took Lawliet by his hand and let him out. In a quick whisper, he said.

"Three, as long as you do as I say, Light Yagami and all around him will be unharmed." He laid Lawliet in his house, which was no smaller then Lawliet's mansion back home.

"Put him downstairs. " Near said, the two cops followed orders, carrying him through the large house and literally throwing him downstairs, where he hit his head on the hard floor and fell unconscious.

Well, we've come along way with Kira Kaptured so now lets focus our attention on Near's Little Slave, an upcoming fic about Lawliet and what happens while he's Near's sex toy. It'll come out….

*Teasing voice* soon… HUR HUR HUR

I r like so evil making you ppl wait like dis.

Edit : I've decided to called it ensLaved for obvious reasons. I promise more characters as a reward for making you wait this long...I wanna see just how far beyond will go....I MEAN HOW FAR WE WILL GO....i mean....um......


	12. Message to All Kira Kaptured Readers

**Kira Kaptured is no longer being made. Instead it will continue under the name : ensLaved, from where Kira Kaptured ended. I apologize but I just wanted people to know that.**

**I have finished typing up chapter 1 of ensLaved and plan to continue working n it however I cannot sent a release date for multiple reasons. One of which being that I have schoolwork to do. I can guarantee that the series will be written and that it will be twice as good as kira Kaptured, involving more characters from the original plotline of Death Note then Kira Kaptured and that I will aim for every chapter to be longer and more enjoyable but this will also take more time.I apologize to all my viewers but don't worry. Just for you guys I'll double up on school work so that I can finish it by the beginning of june and begin working on ensLaved.**

**Thank you to allllll my loyal readers and reviewers and remember : if you don't want to die, don't do the crime. **


End file.
